


Viva Las Vegas - Long live Victuri

by IllyasJames



Series: Vegas Wedding [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: We know happy drunk Yuuri and Living Legend Victor bit the gun and had a Vegas wedding after only one dance. The honeymoon can only last that long and the world still exist outside of Vegas.A world that has it's own opinion about what is right. Luckily they have each other.





	Viva Las Vegas - Long live Victuri

**Author's Note:**

> Day 107 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> This is the third and last part part of this story. I struggled with it. 
> 
> My ask and messages are always open. So if you want to give me any story ideas just drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and let me know. :}

They want to snuggle deeper in the covers to pretend not to hear the knocking at the door. It's definitely not room service as those dishes are still on the table in the corner of the room. So who ever it is they clearly didn't ask them to come by. The knocking doesn't sound like the person is using a lot of force though, whoever it is they are just tapping the door in a constant motion. 

Yuuri wiggles closer to Victor and presses his head in the crook of his neck. A neck littered with little and large hickeys and bite-marks, somethinhg Yuuri never thought he'd feel proud about. Victor on his end wraps his arms even tighter around Yuuri, softly caressing his back and ass. Victor does seem to have a thing for his butt.

"Victor, Yuuri. You both know me, and I know you. So just to prevent me having to stand here till I'm kicked out of the place, stop pretending you guys aren't in. I know you are."

Yuuri sighs and looks at Victor. The guy is right, they both know him and unlike what some people think he can be very headstrong if he wants something. So after sharing a languid kiss, they move apart and get up. Victor has less decorum than Yuuri and simply tosses on a robe over his briefs, Yuuri scrambles to get on a pants over his boxer and pulls down his top the moment Victor opens the door. 

"Chris. Are there no rules about bothering newly weds on the day after their wedding." He smiles at his fellow competitor and self declared best friend. Chris smiles back and after walking past him hands Yuuri a backpack. 

"That Kenneth guy dropped this of at my room. I'm not going to repeat his words as I think he is more jealous than thinking reasonable right now." He then turns to Victor. "That post of yours caused quite a motion. I think the press is having a field day over at our other hotel, so be glad this place came in the package deal." 

Chris walks in and pulls the curtains open to let in some of the late afternoon lights. 

"Don't worry though I wasn't followed here as I snuck out of the backdoor of one of those gambling places along the strip. The bouncer of the place is a skating fan. I promised him your autograph, well both of yours actually. So all's good." 

He takes a look at the bed, contemplates it for a moment and moves over to one of the sofa's. 

"You'll need to get a good story. As they are already all over the place." He takes a look at Yuuri. "There are some that are massive asses among them, making up really nasty stories." He sighs and looks at Victor. "I need to ask this. I know the answer but you'll be hearing this a lot. Are you two really planning to stay married?" 

Yuuri looks at Chris in horror, why would he ask that. Is he doubting them. Victor sees Yuuri's look and walks over to him and pulls him against him. When Yuuri looks up they lock lips. Victor smiles at him when they part. 

"They weren't there, they aren't us, the world will ask as they can't understand." He gets a sad look on his face. "They are nasty when something doesn't fit their image. And what we did doesn't fit it. Doesn't mean it's not real, it just means we have to work a bit harder to make them see it." Yuuri nods.

Victor was right. They both called their coaches and even though Yuuri can't understand Russian he understood Victor enough to know he needed Yuuri during the call. Celestino was easier to deal with, all he asked was if Yuuri was moving to Russia and when Yuuri said he was staying in Detroit to complete his education the coach declared to get everything in order for his return from his trip. 

Victor get's hold of his agent and the man is more than willing to let out a statement saying that the couple is taking some private time to enjoy their newly wed status and a joined press conference will be ushered once the couple is back from that. 

Chris helps them to get in the Hotel Victor and him were originally staying as it had great security. And after settling in, Yuuri was left with the task to make some calls. Victor asked if he wanted to do them alone but Yuuri just shook his head. He needed Victor next to him. He texted Minako to set up a video call with his parents as he needed to tell them something.

Off course he should have known that she already knew what it was about. After all, she loved skating and she always keeps track of Victor because she knows about Yuuri's feelings for Victor. But she promises to set it up and finally Yuuri sees his parents, his sister and his dog for the first time since forever. He feels a sudden rush of homesickness, a longing to his childhood. Victor on the other hand takes one look on Vicchan and starts gushing about the similarities between him and his Makka. 

"Oh Yuuri, they are going to be the best of friends." Yuuri's parents are overjoyed to see Yuuri with somebody, and only Mari questions them a bit. Although it is clear she too is just happy for him. Of course his parents ask him if he will bring his husband home over the summer, and Yuuri is ready to decline stating that he doesn't have the funds but is interrupted by Victor stating he already got the tickets so they should be there in a few weeks. 

"Victor! I don't have the funds to just go and travel to Japan." Victor just stares at him for a moment, then kindly reminds him that Victor has more than enough funds and as they got married Yuuri now owns right to half of that. So they can travel to Japan to see his family. This causes Yuuri to burst in tears, making Victor think he did something wrong. Well that is till Yuuri quite literally pounces him out of view of the camera and kisses him senseless. 

Yuuri pulls himself up and asks his sister to take care of Vicchan till they arrive. She agrees, and even states she'll clean up his room for him. 

They stay in the Hotel for another two days, but then Yuuri really has to go back to Detroit as he has some final exam's to attend in school. Oddly he had honestly expected Victor to kiss him goodbye at the airport and let him go home alone, so finding out the guy had upgraded his ticket to first class and got the adjacent seat left him a bit off balance. Plus it meant he had to make a very quick phone call to Phichit while Victor was at the toilet. 

During that call he is informed by his roommate that his Guidance counselor and the Department Dean both left messages that Yuuri must drop by the moment he arrives. That and Phichit had picked up some clamor he was not happy about, something they needed to talk about. His friend did ask him if he was happy and when Yuuri could answer truthfully that he was, the Thai looked over the moon. 

Arriving in Detroit with his husband only one week after he left it as a single virgin. Well it felt odd, sure the place had never been truly home but it had felt like the place he lived. Now he felt as if it was readjusting and it was a bit odd. Not bad just odd. 

Before going to the dorm-room he shared with Phichit, he dragged Victor to his favorite tea house on campus. The last thing he had expected to get was a bit of cold shoulder from the waitress that always serves him. And the barista just looks at him like, well Yuuri doesn't know, almost as if Yuuri killed his puppy. The tea is still excellent and he can't help but gush about it to Victor, who then promises him to always get Yuuri a tea from here when he's over. 

That comment suddenly makes it clear to Yuuri that for the next two years on campus Victor will visit him. They will do couple's things, like going for tea. And out on dates... Oh lord, he'll be going on dates with Victor. This thought causes Yuuri to start and Hyperventilate. silly of course but still. Victor gets him to breath properly again in a matter of minutes making it clear he knows what to do. But it does sting that he starts laughing at Yuuri when he tells him what had caused the slight panic attack. 

"Yuuri. You went is a frantic because you are going to be able to go on dates with your husband. That is the purest thing." Yuuri puffs his cheeks.

"No. I went in a frantic because I just realized that I will be going out on dates with the man I've been crushing on since forever. It's like my biggest childhood dream to go on a date with you and I just realized I can." This causes Yuuri to turn red and Victor get's a slight blush. They finish their tea's and go to the dorm. 

It is there Yuuri get's the biggest shock. Because they haven't even fully stepped over the threshold when Billy from a floor down of his yells that it's sad to see Yuuri go. A statement repeated by several other's in the lounge area. Even after Yuuri tells them that he's not leaving school, they just laugh at him. 

"Please, it's obvious you're a marriage student. So why even pretend. We are already taking bets on how long it will take for you to declare your retirement from the sport." 

Victor just looks at the fellow students in utter contempt. How dare they. He wants to say something but when he sees the look on Yuuri's face he simply decides to take him out of the lounge and towards the stairs. It takes him a whole floor to ask Yuuri what a marriage student is. Yuuri sighs and looks over his shoulder.

"A Marriage student is a person that attends College or University not in order to get a degree but to find a partner for marriage. Somebody that will take care of them." Yuuri sighs and turns back around to keep on going up. Victor grabs his hand and pulls him closer. 

"I know you did not marry me for my money, or even my status in the skating world. After all, you loved me, when I you first laid eyes on me, for being a skater." The kiss they share is more subdued than any before. With this reassurance on there mind they continue to Yuuri's room. 

Phichit waits up for them and hands Yuuri the notes left by the counselor and the Dean. Both make Yuuri pale, seems that now that he is married he no longer qualifies for a full scholarship and that they suggest he looks at other options educational wise. Before Phichit can blow up over this there is a knock on the door. Yuuri is surprised to see it's the Dorm Mother. He greets her kindly, but not overly happy as she has a troubled look on her face. One that only gets worse after he introduced Victor.

"Oh, I had so hoped it was just a rumor. Not just because I thought you would be perfect for my grandson who'll attend next year, but because well... You've always been such a considerate tenant." Yuuri blinks at her words, and Victor is just pleased this woman saw how good of a person his Yuuri is. It is Phichit who responds though.

"You make it sound like Yuuri is no longer a tenant. He's not leaving school, so there is no reason for him to leave. This place is for people both on full and partial scholarships." 

The woman nods. "That is true. And if it had just been the cut in his scholarship there wouldn't be a problem. But we do not house married people here, so as long as he is married he can't live here and I will have to ask you to pack and leave by the end of the week month dear. I'm really sorry." She gives Yuuri a nod and walks out. 

Victor is too busy talking Yuuri out of his apathy, which is clearly just an other form of his anxiety to notice Phichit throwing one of his skates at the door and calling some very choice Thai words. It takes them nearly twenty minutes to get Yuuri responsive again. Victor soon realizes that the conversation with the Guidance counselor and Dean will be trying as well, so he asks Phichit to come along as support. The boy gladly does, calling Celestino to tell him he'll be missing practice. 

And Victor was right. The conversation was down right mean. He tried to just listen but when he realized they were making Yuuri feel bad he cut in and gave them his two cents. Declaring that the whole married people have less right to get an education should belong in the previous century and even then it was wrong. Yuuri had earned his scholarship because of his talent in sports, being married did not change that. Even better, he was a competitive man married to a person on top of the same sport. They should see him wanting to excel even more, as Victor had full faith in his Yuuri and damn if they would show less.

Yuuri just held his hand and squeezed it, the young man looked spent. Then again he had just been evicted just before exam week. That gave Victor an Idea, he demanded from the Dean that Yuuri was given permission to finish the year in his dorm room. Seeing as it was foolish to evict somebody only a few months before the year being over. And downright cruel to do it just days before exams. They did not want to do so till he informed them that he could cause them quite a stir. Big enough to have them in trouble with some very choice people. Luckily they understood and after making a single call to the Dorm mother, Yuuri was informed he could sit out the remainder of the year in his room.

Celestino was shocked to see Victor accompany Yuuri to practice the next day. Stating he had thought the guy was just going to leisure around during his holiday. Victor just laughed and went on the Ice to go over some thing. The coach did not go much milder in the next few days, mostly because a lot of the other skaters got distracted about being on the same Ice as Victor Nikiforov. A Victor Nikiforov who took every opportunity to get in some touching with Yuuri, if only a quick brush of hands.

It was just after Yuuri had taken his first exam when Victor got a call. The Russian man said some things in Russian and looked utterly pleased. After he hung up he just beamed his heart shape smile at Yuuri.

"I got you a new apartment and it's even closer to the rink and dance studios than this one. They allow married students and even larger pets, so when I come over I can bring Makkachin." He shows Yuuri the image on his phone, and Phichit recognizes the building asks Victor how Yuuri could afford that place at which he replayed that as he figured Phichit was coming along a three way split seemed most fair. Plus as they would be actually living their and would need money for groceries he'd take the largest part. 

The press-conference is only two days after the last exam and a day before their trip to Japan. Victor being no stranger takes the lead, and after openly flirting with Yuuri, making the younger man blush ferociously he lays down the plans that Yuuri will remain in America as a student to get his degree and that Victor will stay in Russia to train under Yakov. Yuuri sneaks a look at the older coach. The man's posture clearly states he is stressed, but he doesn't interrupt Victor even once. That is till Victor quips that it is a good thing they met as they did because what would have happened if something like this had occurred during one of the many banquets throughout the season. Yakov kindly reminds Victor that the ISU would never allow something like that. 

All in all it could have been worse. And sure this won't pinch down most of the stories floating about. Still they know it's their live and their love. 

Victor turned out to be right. Makka and Vicchan really do make the best of friends, so much so that as of that moment he becomes used to have his dog over at the Katsuki's during the next season. And the onsen, well it might be Victor's second favorite spot in the world. His first is wherever Yuuri is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> All comments and Kudo's are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Plus I love finding new things to read by going through the bookmarks of every person that bookmarks my things. :}


End file.
